Semiconductor processing operations include forming layers through deposition processes as well as removing layers, defining features (e.g., etch), preparing layers (e.g., cleans), doping or other processes that do not require the formation of a layer on the substrate. In addition, similar processing techniques apply to the manufacture of integrated circuits (IC) semiconductor devices, flat panel displays, optoelectronics devices, data storage devices, magneto electronic devices, magneto optic devices, packaged devices, and the like. As feature sizes continue to shrink, improvements, whether in materials, unit processes, or process sequences, are continually being sought for the deposition processes. However, semiconductor companies conduct R&D on full wafer processing through the use of split lots, as the deposition systems are designed to support this processing scheme. This approach has resulted in ever escalating R&D costs and the inability to conduct extensive experimentation in a timely and cost effective manner.
While gradient processing has attempted to provide additional information, the gradient processing suffers from a number of shortcomings. Gradient processing relies on defined non-uniformity which is not indicative of a conventional processing operation and therefore cannot mimic the conventional processing. In addition, under gradient processing, a moving mask or shutter is generally used to deposit different amounts of material (or dopant) across the entire substrate or a portion of the substrate. This approach is also used for a deposition system having a carousel of targets which may or may not be used for co-sputtering purposes. In each of these systems, the uniformity of the region being deposited, as well as cross contamination issues when performing more than one deposition process render these techniques relatively ineffective for combinatorial processing.
Thus, an improved technique for accommodating the evaluation of multiple different process variations on a single substrate is provided to more efficiently evaluate the viability of different materials, unit processes, or process sequences.